Broken Arrow
by UntoldStoriesX
Summary: (Sequel to if you could see me now) picking up from where we left off Kate and Jake help investigate the death of a young girl who had no wounds on her when she died. In her last moments called Jake to warn him about the Devil when he had never met her before. When things take an unusual paranormal turn can Kate and Jake find a logical explanation or will they meet the same fate.
1. Her heart stopped beating

**Well my dearest chums here i am back with the promised sequel. 'Broken Arrow' I have a bit of an idea what is going to happen but from what i can tell i don't know where this will end lol OMG last episode is in an hour repeat last episode less than one hour! Am i the only one who is going to cry lol**

* * *

Previously: Jake's phone rang.

"Jacob Thorne..." He answered.

"Jake! Jacob!" The cry of a terrified female came through the other end which even Kate heard, and it didn't take a detective to tell both barristers something was very wrong.

"Who is this?" Jake asked quickly.

"Don't make the deal with the devil Jake it's not worth it! Get off me! HELP ME! What the...NO!" the line then went dead as there was a piercing scream.

"Hello..." Jake said but it was no use whoever had called was no longer there

...

"We have a body, female, young, we haven't turned her over...she's face down..." Sam explained.

...

"She's just a kid..." Kate gasped seeing the girl was no older than thirteen.

Jake also knelt down beside the girl "The last thing she did was call me...Why?"

* * *

"Sam's trying to contact Brinley's parents..." Kate started walking over to Jake handing him a coffee as he lent with his back against a car.

"Ronnie said the postmortem will be later this afternoon..." Jake sighed "It just seems wrong...that poor kid..."

Kate put her hand on his arm "I know..."

"Kate, she screamed for help down that phone line and...there was nothing i could do..."

"We will get whoever did this Jake, promise..."

Sam then walked over to them "I'm still yet to get in contact with the parents but i did get in contact with her tutor i think, Rachel Barker seventeen, she said that Brinley didn't show up for her session on Thursday and that was four days ago...what the hell happened to this kid?"

"Rachel Barker..." Kate repeated

"yeah same as you..."

"It's my sister..." She told him "this case is just mad..."

"We've done a sweep of the area and found nothing of a murder weapon, her jeans were ripped and we found the same fabric on the trees back there so it's like, she was running away from something but then was killed there..."

"We don't even know how she died..." Jake spoke up after being quiet for moment.

"Let's speak to your sister, maybe we can get in contact with the parents through her..." Sam agreed before they got in the car; this was the one time that Kate and Jake would be at the front of an investigation.

* * *

"So Lily, what do you think killed her?" Ronnie asked wondering the same question as everybody else.

"well Ronnie...her heart gave out..." Lily replied simply taking off her gloves.

"And what made that happen?" Kate said; something must have done.

"That I'm not sure of, but at the moment i think she..." She paused.

"She what?" Jake questioned.

"I think she might have died of fright..."

Ron and Jake shook their heads "It's impossible to actually die of fright, right?" Jake looked at Kate who shrugged.

"I agree, Jacob, but something stopped this girls heart and as impossible as it may seem there have been some cases of people being so scared that they have a burst of adrenaline and their heart cannot take the sudden rush of fear..." Lily explained and the three of them followed her out of the morgue.

"So we have a thirteen year old girl who calls Jake for some unknown reason warning him not to make any deals with the devil. She then screams and as far as we can tell that's when she died. Where are we on the parents?" Ronnie looked at Kate and Jake.

"Still no contact made...me, Jake and Sam are going to the girl's school to speak to some people there and try and see if we can get in contact." Kate explained then they both left to go and find Sam.

"Fright?!" Sam shook his head as Kate and Jake explained what they had learned so far. "Well I didn't expect that one..."

They arrived at Lakewood boarding school not long after that. Lakewood was an old fashioned looking building, in some sense it felt eerie. Kate failed to understand how her sister enjoyed her time at this place, it just freaked Kate out.

"You ok?" Jake asked her as they stepped out of the car.

"This place is creepy..." Kate replied looking at the massive black gates as they walked through them.

"You get used to it..." Jake sighed.

"you been here before then?" Sam asked.

Jake nodded "I came to school here, ages ago of cause but looking around...not much has changed."

They walked through reception and across the courtyard.

"It's too quiet..." Sam pointed out.

"And it's freezing..." Kate added and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Honestly you two, we're trying to solve a murder and you two think the school is the creepiest part of it and not the fact she died of fright..."

Sam and Kate looked at each other then nodded. "Fair point..."

There was few people in the courtyard, there was a girl probably only ten years old, when she saw the three of them walking towards her she ran inside. There was a boy, about fifteen years of age, he turned away when he saw them.

"Ok, maybe you two were right...something is wrong here..." Jake corrected himself.

"Do you think they know about Brinley?" Kate asked the two men.

"I don't know..." Sam shrugged before they found the door and went inside.

Almost walking into one of the teachers they asked where they could find Rachel Barker.

"Rachel is head of Hunloke..." He explained referring to the house Brinley as in.

"Is that normal, for a student to be in charge?" Kate question.

"Very much so, you're sister is a very talented and clever girl. She passed her GCSE's last summer with flying colours and her A level results have been no different..." The teacher went on "She does care for the people in her house, as you Jacob must know..."

Jake looked up from the ground "How did you..."

"You came to this school didn't you, there's not many people who leave this place who are forgotten by me..."

Jake raised his eyebrow for a second "Mr Marshall..."

"Even after all this time..." The man nodded.

"My Latin teacher..." He whispered to Kate who wanted to laugh almost as much as Sam.

"anyway, Rachel will be in the Hunloke Dorms with the others, Jake i'm sure you remember the way..."

Jake nodded before leading the other two away. "Not...a...word..." he said sternly and Kate and Sam smirked slightly.

* * *

They knocked on the door of the Hunloke dorms and Rachel answered. For a moment both Jake and Sam were lightly unnerved by the similarity of looks between the two sisters.

"Hey Katie...what are you doing here?" She asked noting Jake and Sam; her voice was more well spoken than Kate however even if Kate was a barrister her sister had the more clear polite accent of the two.

"We need to speak to you...about Brinley Cole..." Kate explained and the three were let into the room.

She lead them through to a study, it had a desk, two sofas, a fire place and a lot of books. She told them to sit down, Sam sitting beside Jake making sure Kate could sit beside her younger sibling.

"Brin was a good girl, she never missed a lesson as she wanted to do well...to impress her parents. That was very important to her, she'd already seen her older siblings Harry and Alicia disappoint them so she wanted to make them proud...she feared them though." She told them.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Brinley came from a very religious family, her parents brought her up to fear everything and mostly god. Brin of cause believed that if she ever did anything wrong it was a sin and she should be punished...she told me that after Harry was killed she thought that god had taken his anger out on her and for a while she didn't believe...she felt that a sin..." Rachel swallowed. "I know she was going through a rough time in her life and i did my best to help her..."

"You cared about her didn't you..." Sam said comfortingly.

"I care for every student in this house...they have become something of an extended family..." Rachel nodded. "Brin like i said had it rough, there was one day when i found her on the roof near the spire as if she was going to jump...she said she wanted to jump, for it all to be over...but it would be sinful...if only i could have got through to her..."

"It's ok Rae..." Kate took her sisters hand. "Before Brinley died she called Jacob and told him 'not make any deals with the devil' do you have any idea about what this means?"

Rachel thought for a second before getting up and going to her desk, she opened one of the drawers before taking something out, closing it then sitting back with the others.

"Brin had been behaving oddly for the past week or so, she seemed paranoid and was in her own world a lot so to speak. This is her journal which she gave me the day before she disappeared, she never said why but told me that if something happened then I was to read it. I didn't think much of it at the time because i wasn't aware of what was happening...it was only when she missed her tutor lesson did i start to get really worried. I called the police and told all the teachers but the police said Brinley was probably another runaway and had to be missing for at least twenty four hours..."

She opened the journal to a marked page "When i got the call that Brin was dead i opened it and found this..."

The page was red, all of it there was words like 'death' and 'sin' and 'god' written or scribbled all over it and then a rather scary picture of the devil had been drawn in the center. "I don't know what was happening to her but it seems to be affecting everything around here i mean can't you feel it...the room feels colder..." She rubbed her hands together slightly before asking "do you know how Brin died?"

"She erm...from what we believe...died of fright..." Sam told her and Rach let out a small gasp.

"You should speak to her parents, their talk of mortal sin and the devil was one of the only things that ever scared her..."

* * *

**AN: so i wanted to get this published before the last episode and well i have lol I unfortunately have to watch it on plus one because my brother has White Queen on before hand! sorry there wasn't much of Kate/Jake in this chapter but at the moment they need to be focused on finding out what happened to Brinley Cole, there should be more of them in future chapter...  
**

**please review as always,**

**Beth xx**


	2. As they try to save her

**AN: so still in my head crying over the last episode because one Kate and Jake did nothing but argue Two the show stole my story line of Kate having a sister i mean you all know I wrote that first right lol and three it was the last EPISODE! So lets not mention her real sister Beth in this...I have moved to far along for that to be possible. Warning major plot development in this chapter...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Beth. xx **

* * *

The day had been probably one of the most confusing and creepiest of Kate's life, a child who had been brought up to fear her parents and her own belief dead from fright but Kate...somehow...deep down didn't believe that could be the cause of death, it just didn't seem right. Of cause she could not argue with pathology report but that didn't stop her wondering.

Kate went home on her own and fell back on the sofa, it was late, way past midnight. She would be shattered the next morning but she couldn't really care that much. She got a glass of water from the kitchen before standing by worktop to drink it. Her mind wondered to the school, the place was creepy, how had Jake and Rachel managed to stay sane in that place? _Well Rachel anyway_...She smirked to herself.

She walked back to the living room when she heard a car pull up outside her house, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards her doorstep then she heard the door being broke off it's hinges.

She hid behind the sofa, somewhere they, whoever this was, wouldn't see her unless they moved it.

The people who had broke down her door came into the living room and the sight of them made her heart race. Their were four of them, they were covered in dark red and black.

"where is she?" One of them said in a creepy distorted voice.

"She's not here..." Another replied sounding exactly the same.

"Shame..." One of them scoffed.

"She won't be here for the fun then...it's going to be a right ssscccorcher..." The final one laughed stretching out the start if the word as much as possible.

They were suddenly throwing some sort of liquid around the room and Kate quickly identified it as petrol. _they're gonna set this place alight..._ she thought _way to state the obvious...ok this isn't the time to argue with myself..._

One of them struck a match and as the others were leaving they threw it into the room and left.

* * *

Meanwhile Jake got home around the same time as Kate, he went to his front door to find it already open; someone had broken the lock.

He went inside, wondering who the hell had done this and why to find his place trashed. Everything of it's side every photo frame smashed and then written in something red on his living room wall was **_You're girlfriend is next._**

Jake quickly forgot about his place and ran, which was a complete and utter first for him, to Kate's hoping whoever did this hadn't got to her and if they had, he hoped she was ok and he could get there in time.

* * *

Kate knew it, she was trapped, she had moved from her hiding place but was still trapped as the flames stopped her getting to the door. _crap_ she thought, her phone was...on the kitchen table. _Ok so no way of getting out or calling for help before being burned to death...chance of survival...0.1% _she was really counting on that point one percent at that moment.

She coughed as the flames produced thick black smoke and it got into her lungs. she felt like she couldn't breath; she remembered something about keeping low during a fire, somehow that wasn't going to help her now. She coughed, that smoke was really getting to her,suddenly she couldn't see anything...she couldn't breath, she collapsed to the ground hitting her head on the radiator as she fell

* * *

Jake arrived and saw the flames, he immediately called 999 before running to the door.

"Kate!" He shouted "Kate!"

There was no sound in reply, that could mean two things, she wasn't there or she...she was dead...

something in him decided he wasn't waiting to find out the latter and ran in through the flames, Kate would call him an idiot but at precise moment he didn't really care.

After collapsing Kate had slipped into unconsciousness,barley even breathing. Jake ran through everything into the living room where the flames had move from slightly.

"Kate!" He shouted seeing her body laid on the ground; not waiting to check if she was alive or not he lifted her off the ground and quickly made his way out.

He reached the outside and at a safe distance he had no choice but to put Kate down, the smoke in there was lethal and was getting to him too.

He put his hand to her face, he then checked for a pulse and he found one but it was very weak. One of Kate's neighbors had appeared as well saying he'd called for an ambulance.

"Don't you dare die on me Katherine Barker..." He warned but his voice was quiet and almost scared "Don't you dare..."

He heard the sound of sirens, fire engine and ambulance. they pulled up and the firemen set to work and Jake coughed that there was no one else in the building.

"What's her name sir?" The paramedics asked as they began giving Kate oxygen.

"Kate..." He said "Kate Barker..."

"Age?"

What that had to do with anything he didn't know "28..."

"And you are?"

"Jake Thorne..." He coughed; that smoke was a killer "I'm her boyfriend..."

The police including Ronnie and Sam were there then and seeing as the paramedics weren't sure if Kate had any injuries they were firstly treating her there before taking her to hospital, another pointless and time wasting thing Jake thought but at that moment he was in no position to argue when Kate's life was at stake.

"Jake!" Sam called running over with Ronnie.

"What the heck happened?" Ronnie asked

"I got home to find my place trashed and whoever did it left a message on the wall saying Kate was next. I got here to find her whole place on fire..." Jake explained.

"And you went in there and got her out?!" Sam exclaimed "man you must really care abut her..."

Jake starred at him and he got the picture, to say he was betting on them being together he was quite oblivious to everything.

"so you and Kate are...oh..." He scratched the back of his head; well he'd made that awkward.

"Jake go with Kate to the hospital, we'll call her sister, and get yourself checked out, smoke inhalation is never good..." Ronnie told him ignoring Sam and Jake nodded before getting in the ambulance with Kate.

* * *

The moment they arrived Kate was rushed out of the ambulance and into the hospital with Jake rushing behind.

"Female, Kate Barker, Twenty Eight, house fire, probably arson, major smoke inhalation what look like head injures..." The paramedic said as they pushed Kate through the doors.

"Bp's dropping!" One doctor shouted.

"She's not breathing!" Another one cried.

"defibrillator!" A doctor called when they reached the emergency room and Jake was still stood there watching because no one had told him not to.

"Clear!" The doctor said and the he shocked her, Jake didn't know what to do as they desperately tried to save her.

"nothing..." A nurse shook her head.

"Come on girl..." The doctor said to Kate before shouting "Clear!" Again.

The nurse shook her head again...the room suddenly dropped silent...


	3. All I ever loved

_Darkness...that's all she could see...that's all she could remember. She had some sort of sharp pain running throughout her body and it killed like mad. She felt so tired, almost as if she had been running a marathon in the heels that she really hated wearing, give her trainers any day of the week. With all her pain and the lack of energy she had all she wanted to do was sleep, to lay back her head, close her eyes, and sleep and sleep._

_"She's not responding!" She heard someone shout, that got her attention. There was a lot of other voices all mixed in which confused her but they all suddenly fell very quiet. She looked around her to try and find out what the hell was going on. That's when she was able to make out the faint image of a hospital bed. Four doctors and a nurse surrounded one patient, her. There was Jake too, he stood in the corner of the room looking completely distraught. she wanted to each out to him, to tell him she was ok, she was fine...but she couldn't.  
_

_"It's like she's given up fighting..." A man said. "Come back to us Kate..."_

_"What do you mean I've given up fighting!" She cried but no one could hear her. "I'm here! I'm Alive!"_

_"don't you dare die on me..." She heard someone mumble, she was confused at first how she had even heard it with the noise that everyone else was making but then she realized. It was Jake who had said it, the one person who's voice at that point she really wanted to hear. "I love you Kate don't you dare die..." He was mumbling to himself but she heard him clearly._

_"I'm still here Jake..." She whispered "Please...please don't stop trying to save me..."_

_"Clear!" Someone shouted and another pain ran through her body pulling her out of her own subconscious._

She coughed. She felt like she had swallowed a ton of dust that had been stuck to a window sill for five decades.

"She's breathing!" The same man exclaimed.

Kate struggled to sit up as the Doctors held her back down on the bed. She tried to fight them, she was scared. She wanted to move but they wouldn't let her.

"is she ok?" She heard a familiar voice desperately ask.

"Jake!" She coughed her eyes half open and closed. her voice was trembling as she said his name.

"Kate!" he shoved past one of the doctors so he could get beside her. He took her hand, he could tell by the way she had called out for him that she was scared.

"Mr Thorne we need to move Kate into another room, will you please wait in the waiting room while we stitch the wound on her head, you can see her soon..."

As much as Jake didn't want to leave her he knew he didn't have much choice on that matter so he slowly let go of her hand and followed a nurse out.

* * *

As Jake sat in the waiting room he was still shaking like mad, well could anyone blame him? He had no idea who was responsible for this, yeah he was angry when they destroyed his house but trying to kill Kate made him want to actually murder whoever did this and he would get away with it because he knew how. Kate would've laughed at that...that hurt him, she wasn't with him she was in a room somewhere on her own. What if she stopped breathing again? When they said she had stopped fighting he thought that was it, that he'd lost her forever.

He thought he'd never get to tell her...tell her how much he loved her...

'Kate's Going to be fine...' he told himself but that didn't stop him worrying. Someone had tried to kill her and it must be something to do with this Brinley Cole case, how he wasn't sure of. Was it some criminal they'd sent down or tried to who wanted revenge? Who had they really annoyed lately? other than each other...

He was going to find whoever did this. They'd tried to take away all he ever loved and he...he couldn't bare that. Was this what Brinley was warning him about?

His thoughts were interrupted by a doctor "Mr Thorne...you can see her now..."

Jake almost jumped straight of his chair but seeing as he hadn't physically jumped since PE he controlled himself and followed the doctor to Kate's room.

* * *

"Hey..." Jake said quietly as he sat beside her.

"Hey..." She replied; she sounded almost as fragile as she looked. Kate thought about what happened when she unconscious, had Jake meant what he said? He'd never actually told her before...nor had she him...they had never been god at that feeling lark.

"How are you?"

"Tired...I ache like everywhere...and feel like I've swallowed a hoover bag..." She groaned rubbing her forehead.

"That will be smoke inhalation...wasn't that bad for me but you were in there longer than i was..." He explained.

"Why were you there? How did you know?"

"I came home to find my place had been trashed, then i looked on one of the walls and someone, whoever did this, had wrote that you were next..."

"And you went into a burning building? For me?" She questioned.

He nodded "Well yeah, I wasn't going to leave you was i? I'd been board out of my mind if i didn't have you at the CPS making everything complicated for me..." she smiled "There was a moment back there were i thought...I thought you were dead..."

She shook her head and took his hand "Still alive from what i can tell Jake..." she smiled. "and if it's all the same to you i plan on staying that way for a while."

"Yeah...I'd prefer that too..." he nodded; he was not going to lose her again, he couldn't lose her again.

"Jake..." she started.

"Yeah?"

"can you find out when the hell I'm getting out of here?"

Jake laughed; there was the Kate he knew and loved...

"Soon I hope but you did almost die..." he reasoned.

"Details Details..." She smirked.

He rolled his eyes, if she had her way she'd be back to work before it got light...

* * *

**AN: please review as always :) I also wondered where you lot reading wanted Kate and Jake's relationship to go? Because yes I have an idea but i wondered what you thought lol :) thanks for reading x Beth**


	4. Revenge

**An: so here I am, I'm sorry about not updating for such a long time but I was really ill and then recently my Nanna has passed away so I've not been in the mood to write. I wanted to get some writing done though before this story becomes forgotten about so whilst I am ok I'm writing you this chapter :)**

**love you all and thanks for reading,**

**Beth xx**

* * *

"Am I blinking flip going to a therapist!" Kate argued when Henry told her before she could come back to work she had to go through procedure and see a therapist.

"Kate you've been under trauma and I'm not aloud to let you come back to work until a therapist clears you!" He said calmly even though Kate was ready to throw his desk over his head.

"Trauma is what Brinley Cole went through..." She played her last card. "She was thirteen, Henry...I have a sister, I want to find out what happened to that girl..."

"I know, I've had this argument with Jacob when I tried to pull him off the case, a girl dies and both of you are suddenly targets, Kate if I could let you come back to work straight away I would no questions, but there's nothing I can do...I'm sorry..." He shook his head.

Kate sighed "fine..." She said in a 'everything is not fine' voice before stormed out of his office, if she had to go and see a therapist before she could help find a killer then so be it.

* * *

"Brinley Cole's parents just formerly ID the body..." Sam said scratching the back of his neck; it had taken him three days to find them.

"and?" Jake questioned.

"they said something about the Devil...then left..." Sam shrugged.

"A family who fears god and the Devil...why would someone kill Brinley? What could she have possibly have known or done that could've been worth her death?" Ronnie sighed; this was all wrong.

"Brinley wasn't the target..." Jake spoke up "no, the target is me and Kate...someone's playing a very dangerous, sick game here. They're playing on fear, for me, growing up it was religion when I got older it was losing the people I care about, after my cousin was killed four years ago the only family i really had was her daughter, my god daughter but..." That's when it hit him. "Oh my...I have been so thick..."

"what is it?" Sam questioned.

"the voice on the phone, I knew I had heard it before, I really knew it but the fear and screaming, that threw me so I couldn't put my finger on it, and after finding Brinley I..we all assumed that's who was on the phone to me..."

"what do you mean?"

"Brinley was warning." he took out his phone and dialed a number that was on speed dial. He put the phone on speaker.

The phone was answered put no one spoke, just breathing.

"Amy..." Jake said but no reply came. "Amelia..." His voice slightly louder, more worried but still in a way angry.

"Solved my little puzzle, Jacob..." A man's voice came through.

"what the hell have you done to Amelia?!"

"Oh nothing, yet anyway, she is quite safe..." The man sounded Russian, it was clear Jake knew him.

"You dare hurt her..."

"I have no intention on hurting her, Jacob, you though I can't say the same for..." There was a pause "you or your girlfriend..."

"Kate? Strackov, what the hell has Kate got to do with this?! This is just me and you!" he exclaimed.

"You stole five years of my life, now I'm going to take something from you, whether that be your life, or that of someone else."

"Where's Amy?" He asked.

"She's right here...Miss Thorne, he wants to speak to you..."

The phone was passed to someone else "Jake..."

"Amy? Are you ok?"

"Me? Yeah I'm fine never better..."

"I'm gonna get you out of this, kid..."

the phone was taken from Amy "not yet..." Strackov said "I'm not quite finished..."

Strackov hung up the phone and Jake threw his at the wall in frustration.

"What's going off?" Sam asked, him and Ronnie were unbelievably confused.

"My cousin's daughter, Strackov has taken her..."

"Who's he?"

"My first murder case...A man was found with his head caved in, the person the police arrested was Strackov, he said he wasn't guilty but there was too much evidence to prove his guilt. He was given a life sentence but some how got released after five years..." Jake explained sitting down. "the last thing he did was shout over his shoulder that he wasn't finished with me...he's not playing on fear, he just want's to get me back for taking five years away from him"

"So Kate's in danger as well..."

* * *

They all arrived at the CPS office's but Kate wasn't there .

"Henry, where's Kate?" Jake asked.

"therapist...why?"

Jake explained everything and Henry cursed under his breath.

"Jake Thorne?" Someone said from the door way. "This just arrived for you..." the woman handed him a package before leaving.

there was a note _'thought I'd send you a little clue, S'_

Jake opened it immediately and pulled out the what was in it, it was Amy's hoodie.

"Great.." Jake groaned.

"What's that?" Sam pointed to a wet back near the pocket on the right side.

"Water?" Ronnie suggested.

"We'll get it tested..." Sam nodded.

"We need to get to Kate..."

* * *

Kate sat in the waiting room of the therapist, she hated these places, a childhood there and you'll see why.

"Kate Barker..." The person said and Kate followed them through to an office.

She sat down but immediately sensed something was wrong.

She looked around, where was the therapist?

"We have a mutual friend Miss Barker..." A man said appearing from a desperate door way, that's when Kate saw he had his left arm holding a girl, probably around fifteen years old and his right pointing a gun at her head.

"who are you?" she asked

"No time..." He sighed. "Now follow me, or this kid will never see her godfather again..."


End file.
